1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to compounds that are inhibitors of cysteine proteases, in particular, cathepsins B, K, L, F, and S and are therefore useful in treating diseases mediated by these proteases. The present invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds and processes for preparing them.
2. State of the Art
Cysteine proteases represent a class of peptidases characterized by the presence of a cysteine residue in the catalytic site of the enzyme. Cysteine proteases are associated with the normal degradation and processing of proteins. The aberrant activity of cysteine proteases, e.g., as a result of increased expression or enhanced activation, however, may have pathological consequences. In this regard, certain cysteine proteases are associated with a number of disease states, including arthritis, muscular dystrophy, inflammation, tumor invasion, glomerulonephritis, malaria, periodontal disease, metachromatic leukodystrophy and others. For example, increased cathepsin B levels and redistribution of the enzyme are found in tumors; thus, suggesting a role for the enzyme in tumor invasion and metastasis. In addition, aberrant cathepsin B activity is implicated in such disease states as rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, pneumocystis carinii, acute pancreatitis, inflammatory airway disease and bone and joint disorders.
The prominent expression of cathepsin K in osteoclasts and osteoclast-related multinucleated cells and its high collagenolytic activity suggest that the enzyme is involved in osteoclast-mediated bone resorption and, hence, in bone abnormalities such as occurs in osteoporosis. In addition, cathepsin K expression in the lung and its elastinolytic activity suggest that the enzyme plays a role in pulmonary disorders as well.
Cathepsin L is implicated in normal lysosomal proteolysis as well as in several disease states, including, but not limited to, metastasis of melanomas. Cathepsin S is implicated in Alzheimer's disease and certain autoimmune disorders, including, but not limited to juvenile onset diabetes, multiple sclerosis, pemphigus vulgaris, Graves' disease, myasthenia gravis, systemic lupus erythemotasus, rheumatoid arthritis, neuropathic pain, and Hashimoto's thyroiditis. In addition, cathepsin S is implicated in: allergic disorders, including, but not limited to asthma; and allogeneic immune responses, including, but not limited to, rejection of organ transplants or tissue grafts.
In view of the number of diseases wherein it is recognized that an increase in cysteine protease activity contributes to the pathology and/or symptomatology of the disease, molecules which inhibit the activity of this class of enzymes, in particular molecules which inhibit cathepsins B, K, L, F, and/or S, will therefore be useful as therapeutic agents.